The present invention relates generally to pull cord restraining devices for window coverings, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for fixing the length of a pull cord to protect children from injury resulting from such cords.
Window coverings, such as horizontal blind assemblies, typically include pull cords to extend or retract the height of the blinds with respect to the window. Horizontal blind assemblies also typically include a head rail positioned adjacent to the top of the window and a plurality of equally spaced, parallel horizontal slats or louvers positioned below the head rail. In most horizontal blind assemblies, two pull cords downwardly extend from the head rail through the slats or louvers and form a U-shape or a loop around the bottommost slat or a bottom rail. One of the downwardly extending cords adjusts the horizontal positioning of one end of the bottommost slat or bottom rail of the blind assembly and the other cord adjusts the other end of the same slat or rail. The opposite free ends of the pull cords typically downwardly extend from an end portion of head rail to form a looped end or multiple single free ends knotted together or enclosed by one or more tassels. The head rail of the blind assembly typically includes a manually activated cord lock mechanism for fixing the length of the pull cords extending through the slats or louvers of the blind assembly to the bottommost slat or bottom rail. When activated, the pull cords and bottom-most slat or bottom rail are prevented from further downwardly extending from the head rail.
Unfortunately, pull cords present dangers for small children. Small children have been known to play with the pull cords which often includes pulling on such cords. When children pull on and play with the pull cords, their heads may become entangled in the cords increasing the risk of serious injury and strangulation. According to the Consumer Product Safety Commission, more than 140 children have died in the United States by strangulation from pull cords since 1981.
A number of solutions have been proposed to reduce this risk of injury and strangulation. One proposed solution is to no longer form or tie the free ends of the pull cords together to create a loop or a knot. Another proposed solution employs the use of break away tassels which break apart when a force is applied to the loop, created by the tassel, to separate the free cord ends of the pull cords. Yet another proposed solution involves the use of a housing to substantially cover the free sections or free ends of the pull cords to prevent children from accessing the cords.
Existing blind assemblies and the proposed solutions to reduce the risk of injury and strangulation from the pull cords of blind assemblies have a significant drawback. Existing cord lock mechanisms within the head rails of blind assemblies require manual activation of the cord lock to fix the height of the blind assembly and the length of the pull cords downwardly extending from the head rail. A standard cord lock locks the pull cord, in part, due to the tension in the cord provided by the weight of the bottom rail. However, when the bottommost slat or the bottom rail of the blind assembly is extended such that it is resting on the sill of the window or a similar support structure, the cord lock mechanism is not typically activated to fix the height of the blind assembly. As a result, a child can easily grasp one of the pull cords extending through the slats of the blind assembly, pull out a section of the pull cord out from the blinds of the blinds assembly, and increase the length of the pull cord extending from the head rail through the slats. The increased length of the pull cord significantly increases the risk of serious injury or strangulation to the child resulting from entanglement with the cord.
Further, the existing proposed solutions to reduce the risk of injury and strangulation to children have generally been focused on the free segments or free ends of the pull cords and have not been focused on fixing the length of the cords extending through the blinds of the blind assembly to prevent a child from pulling the pull cord out from the slats of the blind assembly. As a result, a significant risk of injury or strangulation remains for small children coming into contact with a blind assembly in an extended position with the bottommost slat or bottom rail resting on a sill or a support and the cord lock in an unlocked or non-fixed position.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a window covering that overcomes this disadvantage of existing blind assemblies. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a pull cord restraining device that adjustably fixes the length of the pull cords of the blind assembly when the blind assembly is in an extended position with the bottommost slat or the bottom rail resting on a sill or support. What is needed is a pull cord restraining device that is inexpensive and adapted for use with new or existing blind assemblies. What is also needed is a pull cord restraining method or apparatus that is easy to install and operate.
The present invention provides an adjustable stop for a blind assembly having a head rail, a bottom rail and at least one pull cord extending through a cord passage of the head rail and coupled to the bottom rail. The stop includes an annular member having an axis and first and second ends. The annular member defines an opening extending along the axis from the first end to the second end. The opening has a substantially continuous cross-sectional area transverse to the axis. The annular member is sufficiently sized to prevent entry of the annular member into the cord passage of the head rail. The opening of the annular member is configured to receive a mid-section of the cord. A portion of the mid-section extending through the annular member and the annular member forms a loop which is configured to receive an end of the pull cord to form an adjustable knot with the annular member. The annular member configured to engage the head rail to prevent further travel of the pull cord through the head rail.
The present invention also provides a method of preventing the further extension of a pull cord from a blind assembly positioned in an extended position with a bottom rail of the blind assembly resting on a support for reducing the risk of strangulation resulting from a small child pulling on and becoming entangled with the pull cord. The method includes obtaining an annular member sized larger than a pull cord passageway of a head rail of the blind assembly and positioning one of opposing first and second ends of the annular member adjacent to a mid-section of the pull cord. The method further includes pinching the mid-section of the pull cord and inserting the pinched portion of the mid-section through an opening defined in the annular member. The opening has a substantially continuous transverse cross-sectional area and extending along an axis from the first end to the second end of the annular member. The method further includes forming a loop with the pinched portion of the mid-section and the annular member, inserting a free end of the pull cord through the loop, pulling on the free end to form an adjustable knot in the pull cord with the annular member, and adjusting the knot to the desired position along the pull cord.
The present invention also provides a blind assembly for a structure. The blind assembly includes a head rail, a bottom rail, a plurality of slats, at least one pull cord and an annular member. The head rail is adapted for connection to the structure and has a pull cord passageway. The slats are disposed between the head rail and the bottom rail. The annular member defines an opening extending along the axis from the first end to the second end. The opening has a substantially continuous cross-sectional area transverse to the axis. The annular member is sufficiently sized to prevent entry of the annular member into the cord passage of the head rail. The opening of the annular member is configured to receive a mid-section of the cord. The portion of the mid-section extending through the annular member and the annular member forms a loop which is configured to receive an end of the pull cord to form an adjustable stop with the annular member. The annular member configured to engage the head rail to prevent further travel of the pull cord through the head rail.
The present invention also provides a cord lock apparatus for a blind assembly having a head rail, a bottom rail and at least one pull cord. The pull cord is coupled to the bottom rail, extending through the head rail and downwardly extending from one end of the head rail. The apparatus includes a bearing, a friction slider and friction slider travel restriction means. The bearing is coupled to the head rail and supports the pull cord. The friction slider is coupled to the head rail. The head rail has the friction slider travel restriction means for defining the extent of translational movement of the friction slider within the head rail. The restriction means is configured for enabling translation of the friction slider from a first position, in which the friction slider is positioned at least partially below the bearing such that the friction slider contacts a portion of the pull cord generally downwardly extending from the bearing, and a second position, in which the friction slider is disposed adjacent to the bearing such that the pull cord is releasably fixed between the pull cord and the bearing.
The present invention also provides a cord lock apparatus for a blind assembly having a head rail, a bottom rail and at least one pull cord. The pull cord is coupled to the bottom rail, extending through the head rail and downwardly extending from one end of the head rail. The apparatus includes a bearing, at least one slot defined into the head rail, a friction slider and a biasing device. The bearing is coupled to the head rail and supports the pull cord. The friction slider is coupled to the head rail at the slot. The slot is configured to limit the translational movement of the frictional slider within the head rail. The biasing device is coupled to the head rail and is positioned generally below the bearing The biasing device is configured to contact the pull cord and direct the pull cord toward the friction slider.
The present invention also provides a cord restraining device for a blind assembly having a head rail, a bottom rail and at least one pull cord extending through a cord passage of the head rail and coupled to the bottom rail. The device includes a frictional clip having at least one opening for receiving one end of the cord. The frictional clip is configured to adjustably and frictionally engage the cord. The frictional clip is sufficiently sized to prevent entry of the frictional clip into the cord passage of the head rail. The frictional clip is configured to prevent further travel of the pull cord into the cord passage of the head rail, thereby fixing the length of a portion of the pull cord downwardly extending from the head rail to the bottom rail for preventing a child from pulling the portion of the pull cord out from the blind assembly.
The present invention also provides a cord restraining device for a blind assembly having a head rail, a bottom rail and at least one pull cord extending through a cord passage of the head rail and coupled to the bottom rail. The device includes a generally U-shaped frame forming a channel and a locking plate. The locking plate is pivotally coupled to the frame and is configured to fit within the channel. The frame and the plate define a cord opening. The plate has a first portion and a second portion obliquely extending from the first portion. The second portion includes a cord engaging edge. The locking plate is configured for pivotal movement between a first position, in which the cord freely slides through the cord opening, and a second position, in which the cord engaging edge of the second portion crimps the cord to lock the device to the cord. The device is sufficiently sized to abut against the head rail of the blinds thereby preventing entry of the device and further travel of the cord into the cord passage of the head rail.